


Both of them?!

by Evil_Chibi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Coldflashwave, Embarrassment, FlashWave, Len being confused, Lisa defending Mick's honour, Lisa is offended by Barry's perky ass, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Mick, One Shot, Voyerurism, coldflash - Freeform, coldwave, didnt need to see that Dick, everybody is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Chibi/pseuds/Evil_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick, Len and Barry are very happy together, they also decided to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>This is how the various important, and not so important, people in their lives found out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both of them?!

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough Coldfalshwave in my life, so I decided to write my own.  
> Enjoy!  
> Also special thanks to Kammzy who both modeled the posses and deleted my commas.

It was common knowledge that Len and Mick were fucking. Lisa wishes that she was less aware of this fact, having walked in on them in various stages of fucking each other’s brains out. But none the less she was aware. That being said, Lisa didn’t know the peculiars of her brother’s relationship, but she could assume that given Micks possessive nature it didn’t involve the lanky brunet that her brother was currently fucking into the sofa.

For a moment Lisa was a strange combination of both shocked and horrified – shockified, if you will. Then the little tart let out a breathy moan and she began to really process what she was seeing.  
There were various articles of clothing thrown haphazardly around the room. A shirt on the floor, another thrown over the TV. From where she stands, gobsmacked, in the hall she can see one leg of her brother’s trousers in a pile on the floor near the end of the sofa. 

Then Lisa drops her bag, a loud thunk echoing around her brother’s apartment. Len pushed himself up of the stranger, sitting back and letting his mysterious partner push himself up on his elbows. This also allowed Lisa to get a good look at her brother’s guest for the first time.

He was pretty in a twinky way, pretty eyes and red lips, looked like he belonged on a street corner making eyes at passers-by. But his relative attractiveness didn’t excuse the fact that her brother was in a relationship that he was currently in the process of destroying. 

“He” Lisa began, no room for argument in her voice “needs to leave.” Raising one perfectly shaped brow Lisa folded her arms and gave the unwanted hooker a menacing stare. 

“He” Len responded in his usual bored drawl “Isn’t going anywhere”. Lisa second eyebrow rose but Len wasn’t going to be deterred. “In case you had forgotten, this is my home, so if anybody is leaving its you, little sister”. 

Lisa felt a feral smile forming on her face, “in case you had forgotten _Lenny_ this is Mick’s place too”. Much to Lisa’s irritation her brother continues to look bored. Lisa decided to remind her brother about the good things in his life as his brain was apparently residing in his dick. “Doubt he’s going to appreciate the show” Lisa twisted her mouth into a feral smirk and fixed Lenny’s mistake with a glare. 

“Lisa, go home.” Len appeared to be done with the conversation, but Lisa wasn’t about to let her brother get in the way of the best thing in his life, besides her that is. So she decided to take action. Striding forward with purpose Lisa, with more force than was reasonably necessary, grabbed the twink and dragged him to the “Homewrecker” she hissed she shoved Barry out into the hallway, his pants still half way down his legs. Having dealt with her brother’s latest mistake she makes a sharp twist facing her brother with just enough time to see him zip up his jeans.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lisa snapped at Len, pointing her finger accusingly. Len just gave her a condescending smirk. Before he could sass her or make a god awful pun Lisa cut him of “Mick is the best god damned thing to happen to you!”-Lisa had very strong feelings about Mick, he’d been the getaway driver on her very first heist amongst a mired of other things, and his relationship with her brother was surprisingly healthy- “you can’t let your dick fuck this up for you”. 

Len appeared to be gobsmacked, an expression of indignant rage clear on his face. Seeing that her brother appeared to be preparing for an argument Lisa decided to nip that in the bud, by ignoring it. 

Before Len could start snarling at her, Lisa walked right passed him and ended the encounter by maturely slamming the door of her bedroom shut behind her, having said all that she thought needed to be said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Lisa expected the matter to be over and done with; the obnoxious sound of her brother and Mick fucking for most of the night made her assume that the two had dealt with the issue. 

It therefore served to reason that she didn’t expect to encounter the little twink ever again, especially not in the grocery store of all places, which is probably why it took her a few moments to recognise his treacherous, if not perky, ass. 

He was just standing there contemplating the prize of frozen pizza’s like he hadn’t almost destroyed the one good relationship that her brother was possibly ever going to have.  
Lisa wouldn’t stand for this.

“Hey!” She yelled, startling the kid so much that he dropped the box in his hand and tuned to face her with fear in his eyes and apprehension plain on his face. _Good_ Lisa thought _he knows to be afraid_.

“Listen, Tinkerbelle, I ever see you sniffing round my brother again I’ll mail you to your mother as a statue!” Lisa pointed a finger at his face in a vaguely threatening manner. The kid was trying so hard to look at her finger that he was going cross eyed, but he still seemed shocked enough for Lisa to feel like her job was done. 

With a sharp pivot she turned and dramatically grabbing her basket Lisa sashayed away from the kid, satisfied that that would be the end of that issue.

As Barry watched Lisa stalk away he was left with one thought that perfectly summarized everything that he had been feeling for the last two days. What the actual fuck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Lisa saw the kid she saw far too much of him. 

It was a regular evening in the Rory-Snart apartment; Mick and Len had spent the evening in, because they were being sickeningly domestic, and Lisa had gone out to find somebody to scratch her itch.  
Usually that meant that Len and Mick would have had the place to themselves until at least lunch the following day. Which is why they could be excused for thinking that they would be able to have the evening for more pleasurable pursuits. 

Hence why all three participants in the relationship were gathered together for the first time in almost a week. 

Which is why they wasted no time in re-familiarising themselves with their lovers’ bodies.

When Lisa came home, deciding that the current crowd at Saint’s wasn’t quite up to her standards, she wasn’t shocked to hear the sound of fucking form her brother’s room. 

What she didn’t expect was the high pitched nature of the obnoxiously loud moans. Those aren’t the regular moans, Lisa observed. Quietly making her way down the hallway Lisa was able to distinguish words amidst the moans and a name – Barry.

Filled with righteous fury Lisa barged through the door screeching “Fucking again Lenny!” Her angry rant is cut off by her shock at the scene in front of her. 

Len was spread out on the bed pale skin contrasting with the darkness of their sheets. His long fingers were holding that god damned twinks thighs in a bruising grip, thrusting his hips up with surprising force. 

Barry has his hands balanced on her brother’s knees, back arched in pleasure like he was putting on a show. His head was thrown back, displaying a myriad of dark marks spread along his neck moving towards his chest. 

Lisa was brought crashing back to reality by a gruff voice coming from the corner. 

“What do you mean again?” 

Turning Lisa saw Mick in all his glory sitting in a chair, dick in hand. Sounds of frantic movement unwittingly brought Lisa attention back to the scene on the bed. Thankfully, Lisa wasn’t subject to the sight of her brother in all his naked glory as, with surprising speed, it seemed that Len and Barry had managed to separate and cover themselves.

An awkward silence filled the room. Len and Lisa locked eyes, unsure about how to proceed from the situation that they had found themselves in, Barry was becoming more and more like a tomato the longer the silence continued. Mick, the asshole, seemed unbothered by the increasing awkwardness. 

Then because he was an _asshole_ Mick smirked and sent Len a heated look, “You been playin’ without me Lenny?” 

The speed with which Lisa’s head snapped round made Len fearful that she would give herself whiplash. 

Before she could permanently damage herself realisation dawned on her. Almost hesitantly she pointed first at the bed and then at Mick then made a confused and curious sound. 

“Lisa” Began Len, annoyance clear in his tone, “You have questions I’m sure, but ask them later.” Mick let out a deep chuckle adding “We were in the middle of something”. Like Lisa, Barry seemed to have been mortified into silence. 

The sight of her brother raising an impatient eyebrow had Lisa rocketing into action. Faster than even the flash could move Lisa all but flew from the apartment, determined not to return until at least the following evening. 

And that the story of how Lisa met her brother’s second boyfriend.


End file.
